1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to razor assemblies; and, more particularly, to a disposable combination razor and shaving cream dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although electric razors have become popular in recent years, many people still prefer to shave manually. This, of course, requires shaving cream and a razor. When travelling, space is often a problem and one who desires to shave with a razor blade must carry a bulky aerosol actuated shaving cream dispenser can in addition to a razor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,483 to Lazarus, there is described a disposable razor assembly wherein an elongated cylindrical aerosol-operated shaving cream dispenser, of a diameter substantially less than that of a conventional can of shaving cream, is provided. The dispenser body has a cup closing off the top with a razor blade carried by the cap. The cap must be removed from the dispenser body to actuate the push button of the dispenser to dispense the shaving cream.
Thus, the interior of the cap must be kept to close tolerances to provide a tight fit to the top of the dispenser body but allow easy removal. In addition, it is dangerous for the user to have to remove the cap while shaving since the blade is exposed and since it is part of the cap, it must be gripped in that area to remove the cap. For example, men may merely lather their face once while shaving but women may lather their legs or the like many times while shaving in locations, such as a shower, where their hands are wet and soapy. There is thus a strong chance for cutting since the blade is part of the cap. Because the cap must be placed on and taken off each time the device is used, the fit becomes less firm and the cap works itself loose and moves back and forth when shaving therefore changing the angle of the cutting edges on your face resulting in uneven shaving. Obviously, the cap must be loose enough to be removed but firm enough to shave.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,009 to Hackmyer, a self-lathering shaver is disclosed having an aerosol can where shaving cream is dispensed out of a razor blade attached to the can. This is quite messy and applies shaving cream to the blade dispensing the same while shaving. This is certainly not as effective as applying cream to one's hand where it can be properly rubbed into the face and whiskers of the user to moisturize the same. Thus, there is a substantial amount of waste in the shaver of Hackmyer. The cream comes out of the blades and, thus, one must have such cream coming out constantly to provide sufficient cream for shaving. This uses up a substantial amount of cream quickly and makes it dangerous to shave when the skin is not properly moisturized. Also, since such a device uses a substantial amount of cream, the teachings of Hackmyer could not be adapted to a disposable shaver which must utilize as little cream as possible in each application.
In some such devices, one's finger is right under the blade when the cream is dispensed. There is a need for such a dispenser where the operator's finger is remote from the blade and the cream is directly dispensed into the palm of one's hand.
There is thus a need for a disposable combination razor and shaving cream dispenser which is convenient, practical, safe, cab be operated with a single hand and whereby it is not necessary to remove the cap to dispense the shaving cream therefrom and the cap thus need not be manufactured to close tolerances, can have a permanent-type fit, whereas prior art devices must be so manufactured to provide for frequent removal and resealing.